Eu e ele
by Piketuxa
Summary: Diante das perguntas de uma curiosa Kairi, Riku conta como conheceu Sora e o momento em que se confessara ao outro. As lembranças de dez anos atrás voltam à sua mente para lhe encher de nostalgia e felicidade.


**Eu e ele**

**Capítulo único**

— Otou-san, como foi que o Senhor conheceu o Sora-otou-chan? — perguntou a menina de, no máximo, cinco anos, deitada sobre o corpo do pai, lhe encarando com total interesse na resposta.

— Como eu o conheci? — se perguntou o homem, pensativo. — Tudo começou quando eu estava no terceiro ano do ensino médio…

_Era uma manhã ensolarada e bonita. Primavera, as flores desabrochando, as folhas novas e verdinhas, o ar puro e agradável. Nada melhor do que caminhar pela praça das flores em um dia tão belo, reviveria o humor de qualquer um. E embora Riku não demonstrasse, estava realmente com bom humor, só achava que não era necessário distribuir sorrisos para demonstrar sua alegria, por isso se mantinha neutro, como normalmente se portava._

_Primeiro dia de aula, colegas de classe novos, professores novos, nada muito importante. O pátio do colégio estava cheio, como de praxe, e as rodinhas de alunos conversando alegremente reinava, vários deles se cumprimentando depois de vários dias longe dos amigos, de férias._

_Nada fora do habitual, nada diferente, Riku suspirou. Jogando a mala por sobre o ombro colocou a outra mão no bolso da calça, caminhando em direção ao painel onde era pregada a lista das novas salas e em qual delas cada aluno havia caído._

_Não havia muitas pessoas, por isso Riku não tivera muita dificuldade em se aproximar do painel e procurar por seu nome. Primeira turma… não, segunda turma… não, terceira turma… não, quarta turma… Riku. Achara, 3º ano, turma D, sala 4, terceiro piso. Deu de ombros, não só já imaginava em qual sala cairia como também não fazia muita diferença para si._

_Bocejou, não havia dormido direito, aliás, havia anos que não conseguia pregar os olhos, o máximo que conseguia era tirar breves cochilos, dormindo raramente, e não mais que quatro horas._

_ — Por que essa placa tem que estar tão alta? — a voz suave e baixa soou ao seu lado, logo seguida de um suspiro desanimado._

_ — Eu posso olhar para você, se quiser — ofereceu-se, sem realmente se importar. O rapaz continuava olhando para cima, parecia entretido._

_ — 1º ano, Sora… — murmurou o moço. Riku ergueu os olhos para a lista ao lado da sua, procurando algum Sora ali no meio. Achou e, mais do que depressa se pôs a fitar o outro com curiosidade, se perguntando se ele era quem pensava ser._

_ — Achou, Riku? — perguntou o rapaz virando o rosto, encarando o mais alto com curiosidade._

_ — Sim… sala 3, piso 1 — respondeu aéreo, ainda incrédulo por vê-lo ali._

_ — Obrigado — agradeceu e virou, se misturando com a multidão, deixando o mais velho lá, estático._

— O Senhor o conheceu naquele dia, Otou-san? — perguntou a garota com os olhos azuis brilhando.

— Não, não verdadeiramente, naquele dia eu o reencontrei… — respondeu sorrindo extasiado ao se lembrar daquele dia, tão marcante para si.

— Então quando foi que o Senhor o conheceu? — voltou a perguntar, balançando as pernas no ar.

— Muito, muito antes. Morávamos na mesma rua e éramos amigos, mas, repentinamente, ele se mudou, não me contou para onde ia, talvez nem soubesse — respondeu indiferente.

— E o Senhor sentiu falta dele? — questionou ela preocupada.

— Muita, e quando nós nos falamos novamente eu me senti realmente feliz… — conseguia sentir naquele momento o sentimento agradável lhe invadir o peito.

_Havia passado a manhã toda observando a quadra de futebol pela janela de sua sala. Escolhera aquele lugar por preferência, mas, no fim, havia sido uma ótima escolha, confessava._

_Riku gostava de futebol, na realidade gostava de jogar, mas o que lhe prendia a atenção não era o campo, a bola ou o jogo em si, mas sim um único jogador. Um aluno do 1º ano, de cabelos castanho-claros arrepiados e que reluziam no sol, assim como a pele pálida e os olhos azuis que lhe transmitiam uma sensação enorme de paz._

_Fazia tempo que não sentia aquilo._

_Quando as aulas acabaram, não tardou em caminhar até a quadra, recolhendo no caminho uma toalha. Aquele grupo de pivetes novatos ria ao bagunçar o cabelo arrepiado do menor do grupo, parabenizando-o pelo belo jogo e os vários gols – Riku sabia que Sora gostava de jogar, e jogava bem._

_O mais novo se desvencilhou dos amigos, rumando até a torneira onde lavou o rosto suado, aceitando a toalha que o outro lhe oferecia._

_ — Suas aulas já acabaram? — perguntou Sora ao fitar o mais velho._

_ — As de hoje sim — respondeu indicando a mala em seu ombro._

_ — Poderia me esperar para voltarmos juntos? — os olhos azuis brilhavam de ansiedade diante da pergunta._

_ — Estarei te esperando no portão de entrada — comentou e virou, caminhando na direção dos largos portões._

— Essa foi a primeira conversa de vocês? — perguntou a menina rindo, achando-a engraçada.

— Foi a partir dela que voltamos a nos falar. Fora que houve uma continuação quando ele voltou — explicou colocando uma mecha do cabelo castanho-avermelhado atrás da orelha dela.

— E sobre o que vocês falaram? — questionou curiosa.

— Primeiro de tudo: o Sora me deixou plantado esperando ele por quase uma hora — comentou cerrando o punho, fazendo careta ao lembrar a demora do outro. Diante da frase do pai, ela riu. Sora era realmente um desastre quando o assunto era hora e pontualidade.

— Mas ele foi?

— Sim, ele apareceu. Cercado de pirralhos da classe dele. É incrível a facilidade que ele sempre teve de se envolver com todos — disse aéreo, pensando que Sora realmente possuía tato para comunicação, que era com o que trabalhava atualmente.

— E ele contou para onde foi?

—_ Desculpe a demora, os garotos me seguraram porque queriam me mostrar algo — comentou Sora ao se aproximar de Riku, que o esperava encostado no muro de entrada do colégio._

_ — Tudo bem, já podemos ir? — perguntou, de certo modo, impaciente. Havia ficado ali, plantado, por mais de uma hora._

_ — Sim, vamos — chamou Sora envergonhado por ter deixado o velho amigo lhe esperando. Não era de modo algum um jeito bom de recomeçar depois de anos longe um do outro._

_Em silêncio os dois caminharam lado a lado. Entraram no parque que havia perto da escola e sentaram em um banco um pouco longe de todos. Riku observava o céu entretido enquanto Sora procurava as palavras para começar a contar tudo o que aconteceu naqueles longos anos separados._

_ — Por que voltou? — Riku tomou a palavra, ainda com os olhos presos no céu. Sora suspirou, elevando também seus olhos ao firmamento._

_ — Eu senti falta daqui. Das pessoas, do clima calmo, dos bons momentos — sussurrou sincero, sorrindo levemente ao pensar em tudo aquilo._

_ — E onde você foi morar? — perguntou ainda sem encarar o outro._

_ — Eu fui para outro distrito… — sua voz se tornara triste. — Infelizmente os vários anos que passei lá foram tristes e monótonos._

— Quer dizer que ele não gostou da mudança? — perguntou a menina abismada.

— Sora disse que seu lar era na antiga cidade, ao lado das pessoas que cresceram junto com ele — respondeu prontamente, bocejando. A intenção era fazer a garota dormir, mas, no fim, estava sendo ao contrário.

— E por que ele não voltou antes?

— Porque não dependia só dele. Os pais dele mudaram de distrito por causa da avó do Sora, que estava debilitada — explicou coçando os olhos.

— Ah… E quando foi que vocês ficaram juntos? — perguntou, mudando repentinamente de séria para agitada, interessada na resposta.

— Bem…

_Eles estavam um de frente para o outro, se fitando com intensidade. As bochechas de Sora estavam da cor de um tomate maduro, suas mãos se embrenhavam uma na outra em nervosismo e por sua boca palavras sem nexo eram proferidas, tamanha era a sua vergonha que ficara totalmente sem jeito._

_E não era para menos. De um momento ao outro Riku, seu melhor e mais antigo amigo, lhe chamara e, repentinamente, lhe dera um beijo. Tudo bem que havia sido apenas um roçar, mas Sora fora realmente afetado e surpreendido._

_ — Eu sempre gostei de você Sora, mas sempre me contive. Só que não aguento mais ver aquela garota grudada em você, tenho vontade de esganá-la e não consigo mais conter meus sentimentos — explicou o mais velho com as mãos nos bolsos, como se fizesse aquilo todo dia._

_ — Mas Riku… — o pequeno mal conseguia falar algo coerente, sua voz era baixa e vergonhosa._

_ — Não precisa falar nada. Eu não espero que você vá me amar, também não tenho certeza se poderá aceitar, então apenas esqueça, ok? — disse virando, se preparando para subir as escadas para o piso onde sua sala se situava, mas um puxão em sua blusa fê-lo parar._

_ — P-Por favor, não vá… — pediu Sora cabisbaixo. — E-Eu não sei, eu não consigo entender meus sentimentos… Eu senti tanto a sua falta… — a declaração foi cortada pelo outro, que virando, puxou-o para si, segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos e tomando-lhe os lábios gentilmente._

_Dessa vez não houve susto por parte de Sora, pelo contrário, o rapaz colocou sua mão sobre a do mais velho, expondo-se à Riku que, sem perder tempo, passou sua língua pelos lábios finos do outro. Receoso Sora separou levemente os lábios. Nunca havia beijado ninguém, muito menos um beijo francês. Já havia ouvido falar, mas nunca se interessara verdadeiramente._

_Houve um choque inicial e uma hesitação enorme de sua parte ao sentir a língua do amigo em sua boca, chegou a apertar as mãos dele em aflição, mas Riku apenas se forçou mais contra ele. Encurralou-o no canto do corredor e voltou a beijá-lo, abraçando-o pela cintura._

_Sua boca sobre a dele era avassaladora, fazendo o pequeno perder o fôlego, ao ponto de ter que se apoiar nos ombros largos do amigo. Os lábios deslizavam pelos dele com insistência e a língua astuta vasculhava toda a cavidade do outro, as bocas se tocando sem qualquer restrição._

_Sora se deixou levar, permitindo que Riku fizesse como quisesse, guiando o beijo. Não demorou muito e o ósculo cessou, as testas apoiadas uma na outra enquanto as respirações descompassadas se misturavam._

— Otou-san — chamou a menina, atraindo a atenção de Riku —, o Senhor ama o Sora-otou-chan? — perguntou inocentemente.

— Sim, eu o amo muito. Vocês são as coisas mais importantes na minha vida. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês — respondeu Riku sincero.

— O que tem nós? — perguntou a voz suave na sala, assustando os dois presentes. — E Kairi, por que você ainda está acordada?

— Sora-otou-chan! — gritou a menina feliz por ver o pai, descendo do colo de Riku e correndo aos braços do outro, pulando sobre ele, sendo pega pelos braços finos de Sora.

— Você deveria estar dormindo, mocinha — brigou o mais novo sério.

— Foi minha culpa — murmurou Riku tomando as rédeas da situação.

— E você deveria mimá-la menos. — comentou fazendo um biquinho. — Eu irei levá-la para a cama, já volto.

E Sora foi, deixando Riku lá. Suspirou, se jogando no sofá e encarando o teto.

_— O que nós temos, Riku? — perguntou Sora suavemente, estavam no telhado do colégio, parados, um ao lado do outro._

_ — O que temos? — se questionou o mais velho, pensativo. — Acho que pode-se dizer que somos namorados._

_ — Namorados… — murmurou Sora, analisando a nova informação._

— Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? — perguntou Sora ao entrar na sala, tirando o sobretudo branco que usava.

— Ela estava me fazendo perguntas, sobre nós — respondeu encarando o amante, dando de ombros.

— Que tipo de perguntas? — questionou interessado enquanto retirava as luvas das mãos pequenas.

— Perguntas como "quando nos conhecemos", "se eu realmente te amo". Nada demais.

— Ah… Tem janta? — perguntou sentando ao lado de Riku, encarando a televisão ligada em um canal de desenho.

— Tem, Kairi já comeu, mas eu resolvi te esperar — respondeu pegando a mão do namorado e entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

— Mesmo? — questionou sorrindo, se inclinando sobre o corpo do outro e dando-lhe um leve selinho. — E você vai comer aqui ou vai comer lá? — provocou malicioso.

— Hum… É bem tentador, confesso, mas escolherei comer lá — respondeu sorrindo de lado, aproximando sua boca da orelha do mais novo —, mas vou querer a sobremesa depois, na minha cama e nu.

E Riku levantou, rumando à cozinha. Sora riu, envergonhado, corando só por lembrar o quão quente seu amante era. Achara que depois de dez anos juntos, e ainda depois de adotarem Kairi, todo aquele fogo que ele demonstrava sumiria, mas não, o mais velho se mantivera safado e fofo aos seus olhos.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Sora levantou do sofá, indo para a cozinha ajudar o namorado. Aqueles longos anos juntos apenas os uniram ainda mais, e não se arrependia de ter voltado para sua cidade natal, de ter aceitado os sentimentos do outro nem de ter escolhido morar com Riku quando seus pais o baniram de continuar vendo-o, por causa das línguas fofoqueiras, que espalharam que alguém havia os visto de mãos dadas.

No fim, cinco anos atrás finalmente fora aceito de volta em casa, mas já era tarde, já possuía uma vida a lado da pessoa que amava, e não o deixaria tão cedo.

Estava feliz ao lado de Riku, e nada mais importava para si se não estar com ele.


End file.
